


1+1

by Naemi



Category: Black Hawk Down (2001) RPF
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 18:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All his senses screamed to give up the masquerade of nonchalance and fuck Orlando right through the mattress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1+1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blackbunnylady](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Blackbunnylady).



 

Josh sat back to watch his fingers thrust in and out of Orlando's ass in a nice and steady rhythm. As much as his cock, throbbing and twitching in its denim prison, anticipated _finally_ joining the game, the overall view was just too delicious, and he drank in every detail.

Orlando lay flat on his back, fully naked, his arms stretched out over his head, wrists neatly tied to the bedposts. His skin, flawless except for a little bite mark beneath the tattoo on his belly, was covered with sweat and drying traces of saliva where Josh, with sincere devotion, had licked off the proof of Orlando's former submission to his seduction.

Orlando's face wore an expression of almost innocent pleasure, despite their dirty deeds. His eyes were closed, lips slightly swollen from biting back the sounds of delight.

His beauty was perfect.

Josh's gaze wandered back down Orlando's body. Against all odds, his cock was almost rock solid again, and Josh couldn't help but secretly envy his potency a little. Although he himself was pretty good at holding back, he definitely needed some recovery time. This combination, though, made it _interesting_.

Josh withdrew his fingers to cup Orlando's balls, squeezing just enough to elicit a deep-throated moan and a hoarse murmur of, “Please, just fuck me already!”

“Already?” Josh snickered a little. “Are we being greedy?”

“How can I … not … be … when you're—oh!“ Orlando's words died down, for Josh's other hand wrapped around his cock, starting to work it with gentle pressure. Orlando's eyes crossed.

“When I'm … doing things like this?” Josh half-whispered, bending down to flick his tongue over the tip of Orlando's cock.

“Nnnnyeah!”

“I could do that all night. Make you come over and over again without fucking you, until you don't have the least bit of breath left to beg for anything. And when I finally give you my cock, it will be sweet fucking Heaven.”

Orlando looked at him from beneath fluttering lashes and smirked the best he could, given the rushes of sensation that threatened to sweep his mind away again.

“You could not,” he managed to say. “You're already … aching for … release.”

It earned him an almost painful increase of pressure on his cock, followed by Josh's hot mouth taking him in so-so-incredibly-deep that he could hardly fight rearing up and letting out a heavy groan. “That's. Sweet. Fucking. _Torture._ ”

It _was_ torture for both of them at this point. As much as he hated to admit it, Josh _was_ aching for release and couldn't possibly hold back much longer. All his senses screamed to give up the masquerade of nonchalance and fuck Orlando right through the mattress.

He forced himself to count slowly to twenty before he started to unzip his jeans.

Orlando chuckled, but the sound turned into a whimper of disappointment as Josh let go of him and was followed by a hiss of anticipation when the condom wrapper was ripped open.

“Fuck me hard,” he breathed, and all Josh could do was nod.

As he entered him in a swift movement, he let out a low growl of lust that mixed with Orlando's breathless whimpers.

Orlando wrapped his legs around Josh's hips, pulling him in closer, and Josh reacted by pinning him down and taking up a fast, almost frantic rhythm, pounding into the sweet tightness.

It was fucking _bliss._

“Look at me. Please,” he heard Orlando say softly, and it wasn't until then that he realized he had his eyes closed. Josh complied to meet a gaze of so much sparkling, satisfied desire, that this alone was almost enough to carry him over the edge.

“Please, will you—I … want to … look into your eyes … when you come. Please.”

The almost shy request, along with the blush on Orlando's cheeks—whether evoked by some sort of embarrassment or simply by the heat of the moment Josh couldn't tell—made Josh's heart skip a beat. He reached out to trace the outline of Orlando's jawbone and bent down to steal a breathless kiss.

“Come for me, baby,” he demanded, reaching out with one hand to stroke Orlando's cock, and those chocolate eyes crossed just a little under his own gaze.

“No,” Orlando whimpered, “you first.”

It caused Josh to laugh out and kiss him once more, ferociously.

“You're _damned_ greedy,” he groaned, but with a final, deep thrust, he allowed himself to lose it. His lashes fluttered wildly when he came, yet Orlando trapped his gaze, displaying so much want that he managed to keep his eyes open and allow all the overwhelming fulfillment to sparkle and shine within them.

Josh panted heavily, still not looking away, still giving his best to make Orlando follow him, and he did, almost soundlessly, but with such a delighted smile on his lips that Josh felt the urge to kiss it away, swallow it down, treasure it forever.

“I love you,” he whispered, surprised that it slipped out.

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the wonderful **Moit** , who also made sure that all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> [Visit my LJ-community [Bunny Bash](http://bunnybash.livejournal.com) to leave me a prompt at any time.]
> 
> [Feedback is love.]


End file.
